


when this world has hurt you (i will carry you home)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: “if one day i don’t come home; don’t cry for me, because i have made my stand in a cause that is just, right and true, and my death will not be in vain.”~writemeastoryofmylifeandtellme_if_i_live





	

_Blood_. **(thud)** _Pain_. **(crack)** _Weakness_. **(slam)** _Failure_. **(darkness) _Alex_** _._ **(alone)**

Alex was the first one on scene. She _shoved_ past all the techs _**reeling in horror and disbelief**_ and _dove right into the wreckage_. She ripped up beams, tore at pieces of pavement; looking for anything- **anything** that proved that Kara had made it–that she _was_ still alive **somewhere**. _For hours,_ she scavenged and scoured, _but in the end all she had was bloodied hands and dirty clothes_. **Kara was gone**.  _“kara, kara **please** if you can hear me–please give me something-anything–please k-kara i **don’t know** what to do please–”_

 

They sifted through pieces of the city for days. Dozens of volunteers poured in to join the search for their missing hero. The only time Alex wasn’t out there with them was when Hank was forcing her to sleep and eat  _“if you die looking for her what good would that do? **eat**. **drink**. **sleep**. we **will** find her, alex… **i promise you that**.”_ He spent his nights while the city rested searching for her himself  _“superg- **kara** i don’t know if you’re out there or if you can even hear me but i **need** you to stay alive till we find you. please–i- **i can’t** lose another daughter. please kara– **just hold on**._ ” 

The day they found her cape, **Alex _lost it_**. She clutched the _**torn**_ , _**bloody**_ fabric and _her knees hit the floor and nothing mattered anymore_ –because **Kara had made a promise** _“forever alex–this–us– **we’re forever** , okay? **you’re mine and i’m yours and together–we’ll never be alone**. i love you so much–now can i have the ice cre- **alex**!”_  She couldn’t remember the way Kara’s laugh had sounded that day. She couldn’t remember the way her skin felt when she brushed her fingers across it. She couldn’t see anything but the bloody smear over **_a symbol that_** _**had brought hope to so many**_   _“alex i saved a kitten in a tree today! if i wasn’t invulnerable you would be bandaging war wounds right now–cats **do not** like flying. can we get one?”_

She folded what was left of the cape, rose to her feet, and placed it on the table for Kara to find when she got back. _Come hell or high water, **Alex would find her.**_

On the day she did, it was _pouring_ and _she could barely **see** a damn thing_. She slipped on some rocks and the **snapping** sound her hand made as it _punched the ground_ made her nauseous. Lying there on the ground, **soaked** , **wheezing** **and in a tremendous amount of pain** , she _considered_ giving up. _Maybe this was someone’s way of telling her to pack it in_. _But,_  the rocks she slipped on… **moved**. _A fraction– **but they moved**_.  _“if that’s **you** under there i just want to-want to preface this conversation with **i’m so-so sorry for stepping on you**. h-hold on kara.”_  

She rolled over, pushed off with her good arm _( **holy fuck** she needed medical attention but kara- **kara firs** t- **always** kara first)_ and tugged and pushed and leveraged her body against the rocks that were  _“ **there you are**. come here, holy shit **no** **more** cookies for you- **fuck** -hold on-han- **hank** i have kara i need **you** though because i think i’m gonna pas-” _

He found them moments later, passed out on top of a pile of rubble, clutched together and **_he remembered what it was like to breathe without fear crushing his heart_**.  _“my brave little warriors–i do believe **you’ll be** the death of **me**. let’s get you home. you’ve **earned** some time off, i think.”_

He had their apartment outfitted with sun lamps and a round the clock doctor and guard while they recuperated. No one was allowed to visit or bother them until they woke up and _when the head of the DEO gives you_ **the look** _(he **knows** where you sleep at night)_ you _fall in line_ like a good little soldier _(even if you’d be **terrible** ones)_

Kara woke up first. Confused, disoriented, but for the first time in weeks, _warm_. She closed her eyes, basked in the feel of the synthetic sun, and the sound of ( _ah-there she was)_ Alex’s heartbeat _( **calm** , **steady** , **there** )_. She pulled the comforter  _(alex was **such** a blanket-hog)_ so it covered both of them, and settled herself against Alex’s side; _something was off with her_ , the hitch in her breath at the contact made that apparent, but Kara was out before it had a chance to sink in.

Alex woke up next. _(gross, she felt so gross what the **hell** –) _and with the help of _“who- **no** , **i don’t care** can you help me get to the shower i don’t feel–fresh and you don’t **look** like an ax murderer so–” _ Kara whimpered in her sleep once Alex slipped away _( **fuck, kara** -fuck hold on)_ and so she pulled up a video Kara had taken of her singing  _ **we can’t stop**_   _at the top of her lungs_ in their apartment at three a.m. _(she was **wasted** and kara asked–shut your mouth)_ and when Kara settled back against the covers she gestured at the _(yeah, this was Hank’s handiwork, **she was fine** )_ to get _on with it_ and an hour later she was **fresh** and **clean** and **human** _(thank fuck-kara- **she wanted kara** )._ 

She shooed away the doctor,  _“make sure the bulb **doesn’t** go out, watch her and report at the **slightest** change in vitals–this is **not** my first KaraWatch i’ve got **this** –” _She took stock; her hand was messed up _(the last time she’d broken it had been against Bobby DeLuca’s face– **shouldn’t** have talked about Kara’s ass–his nose was **never** the same)_ and she felt **exhausted** , but she _was_ alive and would recover _(she always did)_  

 _Kara looked smaller than she’d ever seen her_ , and as she crawled back onto the bed and settled Kara in between her legs, her head falling into the crook of her neck, _Alex wanted to cry_. Because this beautiful, brave girl _had almost died_. **Alex has almost lost her**. She pulled Kara as close as she could _(fuck her hand it was-okay- **ow** -but she **needed** this)_ and her hand _(the one that still worked **right** )_ rested above Kara’s heart. She focused on that steady beat and with the sound of their voices singing about _snowmen and letting it go_ she finally fell back to sleep. 

—–

“alex-psst-alex get up i want ice cream.”

“m’sleepin go away.”

“alex. **ice cream**.”

“yes, i’d like some, thanks.”

“aleeexxxx.”

“if i get you ice cream will you let me sleep?”

“…yes?”

“you can’t lie for shit. hold on.”

“ **alex!** _what happened_ to your hand?!”

“it’s **nothing** -i had a small disagreement with the ground. _i’m fine_ , kara, **honestly**.”

“… do you want some ice cream?”

“i would never dream of eating your ice cream, silly girl.”

“ **this** - _this is why_ i love you.”

“enough to let me sleep? it’s two a.m.”

“will you sing a duet with me? we haven’t done that song yet.”

“ _…_ ”

“ _alex_ – _alex wake **upppp**_ ”

—–

They spent a month on leave _“no alex **get out** you’re supposed to be resting-for the love of **kara** what are you doing here–both of you **out. now!** ”_ Alex’s hand healed _(by the time eight weeks had passed the cast was covered in **Kara’s random doodles** and **messages** from all their friends about what Alex **meant** to them)_   **“you’re the hand to my scissors-lucy”** **_(wtf, lane)_**   **“i gotta hand it to you, you scare me-m.lord”** **_(she woke up with that one… fuckin’ max)_** **“hands off, i get it–kara’s all yours-jimmy** _**(damn right!)**_ _and her_ **_favorite_** **“you broke your hand, so i’ll lend you mine-uknowwho (kara had signed a little super symbol and then crossed it out** _“i’m human, alex. a normal human. totally 100% huma-”_ **yeah well, _she tried_** **)**

There were still nights where _Alex woke up in a cold sweat_ , and _Kara felt suffocated_ , but they handled them like they always did: **_together_**. Kara carried Alex into a warm bath and _held her_ _until she drifted off again_ , and Alex threw off all the covers and _sang to Kara till her breathing eased and her eyes lightened back to their beautiful crystal blue_. The bloody cape hung in a bulletproof case at the DEO; a reminder of how close they’d come to losing one of their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> (dedicated to those who put their lives on the line for us everyday. you are heroes and i am honored by your courage and sacrifice. i will fight for the day that you don’t have to anymore.)


End file.
